Undecipherable
by Trial of Ash
Summary: The history past and history that is to be made...would love still be there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey...I would like to try something here. Anyone who is interested to continue this story, please email me with the next chapter using this chapter as the starting point. I would like to feature a different author for every chapter. So let me know if it's a feasible idea...alright everyone?**

**_Undecipherable _**

_Doumeki x Watanuki_

_28 April 28, 2008_

_The fire was white hot...the tree was burning up inside the inferno. He stood infront of it in a trance, unable to pull himself away. Why was it burning? He doesn't remember... _

_He woke up and blinked against the sunlight floating through the window. He never figured out what the dream was about, it was always the same thing...watch it burn and burn until he woke up. He took a deep breath to rid himself of the unexplainable melancholy feeling he experienced every time he had that dream and dragged himself up.. _

_The cold floor gave him a momentary shock and jolted the sleep out of him and he cursed a bit and glanced about the area by his bed before locating his bedroom slipper laying under the bedside table. He briefly wondered about how it got there before he got interrupted by the rambunctious tumbling ball of fur on his lap._

_"Oh...morning, Mokona... you sure am happy today." He said with a goofy smile on his face. The black poodle replied with a wet lick across his face before leaping clumsily off him and skidding across the linoleum flooring. Watanuki gave a soft laugh and then thought it would do no harm to sleep in for another hour. He was in no hurry to go anywhere._

_He was absorbed in his irrelevant daydreams when he heard that same lilting melody of the flute, he closed his eyes enjoying it, feeling contentment and peace flood into his being. The tune speaks to him...reminds him of a life he used to lead...of a person he used to love._

_How was it possible that he made it this far without falling apart? Would they be together now if he chose to stay in Japan? There were so many possibilities...so many regrets and questions unanswered, there would never be closure because he was a coward. But Watanuki did not want to put him in a difficult position. His parents had expectations and Doumeki was expected to carry them out as the duty of the only son. That was his destiny and Watanuki was not going to be the one to break the strings of fate. If anything, Doumeki is the only one who can change their course in this life. _

_He gave a loud sigh when he realized he was thinking of the past again, it was never a good thing to be at home without a distraction. His mind was only good at reminiscing when left alone to it's own devices. He glanced at the clock on the table and was finally reminded to tend to the needs of his body when his stomach gave a loud rumble. _

_IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO_

The abstract oil painting of the heart seemed to come alive, beckoning him with every beat. The orange red paint liquidized and flowed down the wall the painting was hanging from creating a realistic vision of someone slowly bleeding to death. The thumping sound that was so deafening just moments ago now barely a whisper. He walked towards it, awed and with morbid fascination of the scene before him and saw the name engraved on the tag below.

Doumeki...

He startled awake. The dreams were getting more and more frequent...trying to decipher them was like trying to connect invisible dots on a piece of parchment. It was a vain attempt. He heaved himself off the bed and tried to shake off the drowsiness of sleep at the same time as he walked towards the phone.

"Hello...Dou..." he was cut short by the exuberant, high-pitched voice of his daughter.

"Daddy! Daddy! It's me! I miss you and when are you coming back?" Kumiko yelled through the phone, happy to hear her father's voice. He was gone for so long and she hardly remembers his face anymore if not for the photo by her bed.

"Haha...I miss you too Kumiko! Have you been a good girl? Listen to what your mother says, alright?" Doumeki answered, ear still jarred by her loud exclamations.

"Mummy's boring! She says no to everything!" Kumiko whined.

"When I come back I'll bring you to the carnival. How does that sound?" Doumeki gave a soft laugh and closed his eyes as gulit came over him. He knows how Chiyo can get sometimes and it is hard for a kid to live by her standards.

"You promise! You haven't answered me yet? When are you coming back?" Kumiko asked still bearing that childish wistfulness that only children expresses.

"I don't know baby..."

"You never know! Mummy's always telling me you're not coming back...is that true?" Kumiko asks, her voice getting more and more sullen by the minute.

"You know it's not baby...where's your mum by the way? Is she alright?" Doumeki asks trying to divert the subject. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her that he might not be back...even if he does, things will never be the same. He was no longer the man she knew as her father.

"Ask her yourself...MUM! Daddy wants to talk to you!" Doumeki pulled the phone away from his ear when a sudden loud clang surprised him, he smile, she's still the rough and tumbling kid he remembered.

"Are you still there...Shizuka?" Chiyo asks after several hellos.

"Yeah, so...how have you been?"

"Same as always..." she answered distractingly, both were appearantly relunctant to talk to each other. They had not parted on good terms and Chiyo was still in denial that her husband left her for another man.

"Well, I'm moving again so..."

"I know, I'll tell her later..." Chiyo answered curtly, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Hey...Chiyo...I..."

"I'm sorry, the food's burning on the pan...gotta go. Talk to you some other time, k?" she hung up before he could say goodbye.

"Ok...bye then." Doumeki reply to the dial tone and sighed as he hung up the phone.

He looked out the window at the grey dull sky. Five years, he has been away, five years since that man left...five years and everything at a standstill in his life and he has still not accomplished what he set out to do in the first place. He didn't realized what a fool he had been till he vanished from his life. All those feelings that he kept in the recesses of his heart, all the things left unsaid and the most precious thing he had given up just to live to someone else's hopes and expectation. In the process, he had indirectly taken away the happiness of three other people. He would never be able to make up for his mistake to his daughter, his ex-wife and most importantly...him.

The day when he left was the day his world came crushing down...that day...he understood the meaning of fear and despair. He understood then how it felt to have half your soul missing. He understood what his heart has been telling him all along...that he loves him, unconditionally and eternally. He was the one who always made the choices for them and that last decision he made broke everything they built together.

He packed his bags and left once he learned from Yuuko where Watanuki was headed but it seems the man was determined to be out of his life. So many times, he wondered if he should give up and return to the life waiting for him in Japan but he knows that if he returns, his days will be empty, unfulfilled and he...both of them will be unloved for the rest of their lives.

He reached for the flute by his desk and started playing, a tune so familiar to him...a reminder of the man he love...


	2. Chapter 2

Undecipherable 2

Watanuki stood and stare at the city lying beneath him…how would it feel to just let go and fall? His heart was numb. Each day was a slow countdown, to what? He does not know. But life goes on. The clock still ticks, the sun still sets and each lonely night after lonely night envelopes him, Suffocating him and renders his lungs useless. He marvels at the tenacity of the human mind for being able to hold on to the bank of memories he rather forget. The way of the heart was a stark contrast to the workings of the mind. Easily shattered and nearly impossible to mend, the process was one that could take years, if never.

Yuuko always tells him that his destiny were written by the stars, don't fight it, just live and flow along for he will never know what is next. He wonders how the story of his life would be if he had followed his desires but that was one thought that has been exhausted. It would now forever remain his regret. A married man…what good is the acquiescence of his feelings? It will only result in more broken hearts.

Work called for his attention as the voice of his co-worker roused him from his thoughts. He was another man he had found in this distant land with the same power as Doumeki and they met just a few days after he had landed in New York. Yuuko, as the stranger told him, asked for a favor to be repaid. From than on, Watanuki was his employee. He said his name is currently Gin; he needed a new alias after he blotched his last job. Watanuki wisely kept his curiosity reined in and silently cursed Yuuko for sending him another burdened soul. He was too tired to be bothered with someone else's problems.

They were now in New York's pulsing central, the city so corrupted by its citizens that the dark presence hung over it perpetually permeates every new soul that migrated here. She always gives him the most impossible tasks. He sighed aloud wondering what in the hell had he done in his past life to deserve this.

"Gin…do you feel anything yet?" Watanuki asked as he eyes filter the area. Gin glanced at him and tilted his head towards the left wing of the building. The spot where the victim normally jumped off from, there was a strong ominous presence gathered around that spot.

"I sensed it over there. Are we targeting the victims or the manipulator?" Gin asked.

"I don't know for sure. Yuuko didn't elaborate on the details." Watanuki answered.

They were here to exorcise the spirits of women who had committed suicide from this building. It seems this place was a hot spot for those with deathly intentions. Watanuki frowned at the overwhelming presence in the air, it was almost impossible to breathe now. He unclasped the casing around his neck to reveal the moon pearl inside, it had almost cost the fool his life to get it…it had been a whim of his and he had blurted out his innocent desire to lessen his dependent on Doumeki. At the very least, he should not be encumbered with the inability to breathe himself during their assignments together. Those moments when Doumeki lets his guard down in order to help him may cost them one day.

The guy of course took Watanuki's every wish upon his shoulders and had ventured alone to the other side and obtained the sacred treasure of the moon fairies. Moon fairies being moon fairies, knew very well what Doumeki wanted and he gladly paid the price they asked for, though what was it he paid with was never revealed to him. Yuuko likewise never reveal a wish that wished to be unknown, no matter how many bottles of sake one bribed her with. But it doesn't matter, Doumeki had said. Anything just so to protect him better. Watanuki found himself unable to profess his thanks due to his embarrassment at Doumeki's words.

"Gin…" Watanuki called out when he sensed a something coming from the general direction of the hot spot. He went forward chanting the scriptures that Doumeki taught him and watched the manifestation took the form of a woman. Watanuki could felt the depth of her bitterness and contempt towards the living, the black waves of energy hitting him again and again. The moon pearl shone brighter but Watanuki still felt nauseous and the strength seeping out of his body.

"She's gonna be tough to handle." Gin said as he moved forward and caught Watanuki by the arm hauling him up as he started to crumbled. "Get up. I need you to recite the scripts for me."

Watanuki gave a weak nod and heaved himself up. Gin took his place beside him and took out his cross-bow. He spit out the cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips and started walking towards the spirit. She watched him unmoving and calm wondering why was the man not affected by her. She sneered when she realized who he was. Shadow mediums; entities with no permanent forms. They were gifted with psychic powers and the inner light which dispels the darkness around them. But no matter, he was not her main concern. .

Gin sneered back at the spirit when he noticed where her sights had landed. Watanuki seems forever fated to be the bait during such confrontations, his unique aura, blood and the powers that lie within him drew all sorts of creatures to him. His destiny as Yuuko's successor was another reason why he was so sought after.

"Snap out of it boy…she's coming, hurry!" Gin nudged as he stepped infront of Watanuki to block the advancing spirit. His cross-bow lighting up with his 'qi', he aimed the blue flaming arrow right in the middle and shot. He expecting a direct hit he was surprised when the she disappeared just as the arrow was about to hit her.

"Damn decoy." Gin muttered under his breath.

In the background Watanuki started his recitations. As his chants got stronger, the oppressive presence lifted but they both know it was nowhere near over.

Gin narrowed his eyes as he squinted through the fog that appeared suddenly, his senses heighten and sensitized. The main source of the dark presence, provoked, emerged from its hiding place. The world turned grey and grimy in an instant as a black hole appeared out of nowhere, immediately they both saw it for what it is…the tunnel of death, lost souls who would never find heaven trap in the endless length of it.

"Here comes the big guy." Gin said as he took a step back, behind him Watanuki's chant gained strength and volume. He seek contact with Watanuki grasped him by the arm transferring much needed energy to the slender man. The devastation caused by his scriptures depended on the power within him, since he has not learned how to fully utilize his powers yet Gin took on the responsibility of manipulating it on his behalf.

Okiku looked on from the side. She would not be able to withstand that force from that man and she wondered why she has not been able to tempt him into acting out his dark intentions.

There were few like him who could stand up to her seduction of death. The thought that everything would be solved with just that jump was tempting to a lot of people, weak willed, their existence was laughable.


End file.
